


This is a Shitty Title

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan is a vampire, F/F, Fights, Fluff, HE DOESNT SPARKLE!, Help, Language, M/M, Maybe some angst, Tree Bros, Vampires, boyf riends - Freeform, galaxy girls, how the fuck do you tag, idfk, yall should know how this works by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan’s a vampire.Fuck.





	This is a Shitty Title

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, give me actual titles in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy the “quality content?”
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck.

**This is a Shitty Title**

Connor bounced down the hall to meet Evan to drive home. Evan had been sent to the office again for punching Rich again, granted Rich was being all vampiric around Connor...so he deserved it.

Connor had spotted Alana and Zoe in the library as he was walking by. They didn’t see him since they were too busy playing tonsil hockey. Connor just chuckled and continued on his way.

Connor rounded a corner and saw Evan sitting on the floor. Correction, Evan was unconscious on the floor. Connor ran over and splashed some water on Evan’s face from his water bottle.

”Fuck” Evan gasped. “Connie?”

”What happened” Connor asked, pulling Evan up.

”Rich’s boyfriend beat me up for punching him” Evan muttered. “Dillinger isn’t even a vampire, but the dude is strong as fuck, especially when Rich is holding me down.” 

“We need to get you some help for the cuts on your face” Connor murmured.

”Don’t bother” Evan chuckled. “They healed already.”

Evan wiped at one of the cuts and when the dried blood fell away, all that was left was Evan’s pale skin.

”Can I at least wash the blood off” Connor sighed.

”Okay Connie” Evan smiled.

Connor pulled Evan into a bathroom and wiped off his face. Once Evan was clean they walked back out. Of course after Evan kissed Connor because of how much they love each other.

Connor looked down the hall as Evan went to leave. Rich was cornering a boy from the year below them.

”Evan” Connor called. “Who bit you?”

”Rich’s brother” Evan recalled. “Why?”

”What if it runs in his family” Connor whispered, pointing down the hall.

“Fuck” Evan muttered.

Connot watched Evan burst down the hall, Connor tried to keep up, but he wasn’t that fast. Connor stood next to Jake as Evan pulled Rich off the boy, Jeremy was his name, and try to hold him down. Another boy came into the hall and saw Jeremy unconscious.

”Jeremy” the boy whispered. “What happened?”

”Did Rich just kill him” Jake blanked.

”WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”

Connor turned and saw their principal, Mr. Reyes. Evan finally pinned Rich down and looked up.

“Sir” Evan grunted. “Get the handlers, it happened again.”

Mr. Reyes nodded and pressed and pressed something into his phone. Connor watched as some people in masks came and pulled Rich away. They put Jeremy on a stretcher and went to take him away too.

”Where are you taking him” the boy asked.

”He is getting help Michael” Mr. Reyes assured. “Evan, go with. You’ve been there before.”

”What” Michael cried. “Some senior gets to go, but I can’t! What the hell! I’ve been his best friend for twelve years!”

”Where are you taking Rich” Jake demanded.

”All three of you in my office” Mr. Reyes muttered. “Evan, go.”

Evan walked by Connor and squeezed his hand before leaving. Connor walked with the other boys to Mr. Rey’s office. They all sat down and waited.

”I’m sure you boys have heard of vampires” Mr. Reyes sighed.

 

Evan sat beside Jeremy as he woke up. His bite had healed into a scar already, and Jeremy's pasty skin turned even paler. It took some time, but Jeremy understood his position. Evan handed Jeremy a vamp-vita bar and let him eat it to get his iron level to normal.

Evan got a text from Heidi around ten o’clock.

**Mom: Where are you Evan?**

**Evan: I’m helping another one like me. He got bit at school.**

**Mom: Get home safe, good luck.**

Evan moved over to Connor’s chat to make sure he was okay.

**Connie: Mr. Reyes told us about people like you. Jake passed out and Michael is pacing. Jake’s mom took him home and Michael is at my house. He won’t go home until he knows Jeremy is okay.**

**Ev: He woke up, he’s okay, I’m gonna take him home. Take Michael to Jeremy’s now, we can meet you there.**

Evan helped Jeremy up and they left the meeting hall. He had stayed pretty quiet the whole time. Evan pulled up to his favorite store for buying snacks.

”What are we doing here” Jeremy asked, getting out of the car.

”Gotta get you food somehow” Evan chuckled.

Evan walked to the back of the store with Jeremy in a tow. He found the door that had the symbol on it and walked in. A man was sitting at the counter.

”Lavender” Evan said.

The man behind the counter nodded and the two were let into the basement. Evan quickly skimmed the shelves for snacks and watched Jeremy stare in awe.

”What” Jeremy gasped.

”Alright Jeremy” Evan sighed. We change the password at every meeting, the current one is lavender, and if you ever need more snacks, just come here or find a store that has the vampire symbol on it. Most places around here do.

Evan went to pay but Jeremy shoved Evan back and paid for his own food. Evan grabbed a shake for himself and left the store.

Jeremy directed Evan to his house and Jeremy welcomed him in. As Evan got closer to Jeremy’s room he picked up a familiar super sweet smell, Connor.

”What is that” Jeremy sniffed. “It’s really sweet.”

”My boyfriend” Evan smiled. “Touch him any you’re dead.”

”I don’t like sweet, you’re good” Jeremy assured.

Evan opened the bedroom door and instantly both Jeremy and Evan were wrapped into hugs.

”Don’t let Michael or your dad eat the snacks” Evan warned. “It won’t be pretty.”

”So” Michael sighed. “You’re a vampire now?”

”I guess” Jeremy mumbled. “Thanks for helping me Evan.”

”You and I are the only bitten vampires in this state” Evan shrugged. “Kinda had to help you.”

“We’ll go now” Connor smiled, pulling Evan out.

Evan drove Connor back home and quickly kissed Connor before letting him out. Evan went back to his own home and walked into the house, he felt cold. Heidi was asleep on the couch so Evan moved her to her room before turning off the lights and going to bed. God, he felt sick.

 

Connor walked over to Evan’s house after eating breakfast. Heidi had already left for work and Evan wasn’t up yet. They had planned another picnic at the orchard and then a camp out. Connor walked into Evan’s room and saw his usually pale cheeks bright red. Something was wrong.

”Evan” Connor called.

Evan shot up and stared at Connor.

”I think I’m sick” Evan whispered. “I’m so cold.”

“I thought you don’t get human illnesses” Connor muttered.

”That means something up with my diet” Evan groaned.

”What have you been eating” Connor asked.

”I’ve had all meat this week” Evan recalled, covering up with his blanket more. “But I grabbed a shake last night and that helped a bit.”

”So a lack of blood” Connor guessed.

”I guess” Evan sighed. “But the shakes are expensive as shit. I can’t afford enough to fix this.”

”Evan?”

“Yeah?”

”Evan.”

”No.”

”Why not” Connor cried. “I’m right here!”

“We made a deal” Evan protested. “Besides, it’s gross and wrong. I’m not even supposed to do this in the first place. I won’t do it. You can’t make me.”

”It would make you feel better” Connor noted. “You said I smell good.”

“You do” Evan assured. “You smell so sweet, and you taste amazing...and fuck I fell into that.”

”We break the deal for this one moment” Connor whispered. “And then once you’re better we never break it again, and you keep yourself healthy.”

”You have to stop me if I lose my shit” Evan warned.

”I will” Connor nodded. “You should start, so I’m not hurting myself.”

”Where” Evan asked.

”Arm” Connor answered, handing his arm over.

Evan undid his blanket pile and crawled closer. Connor pulled him in for a kiss before nodding to Evan. Connor felt a slight sting on his arm but stayed quiet. After a minute Evan pulled away and grabbed his first aid kit. He cleaned up the two marks on Connor’s arm and wrapped it up.

“It worked” Connor smiled.

“I feel better” Evan nodded. “I’m gonna brush my teeth, then we can leave.”

Connor notes that he had left a sweater at Evan’s last time he was over and pulled it on so Evan couldn’t see the bandages. Evan walked back out and they piled their camping supplies into Evan’s car. Connor sat in the passenger side and they took off.

**Author's Note:**

> IF YALL WANT ACTUAL GOOD SHIT THEN READ DREAM BIG/DREAM SMALL BECAUSE THAT SHIT IS GOING TO BE THE BEST IF I ACTUALLY MANAGE A SLOW BURN!
> 
> *stops yelling*
> 
> I hate suggesting my other works because some of my early shit sucks but I keep telling myself that it’s good. But I am actually trying on Dream Big/Dream Small, so I do want people to read it. I won’t do this again, ugg I want to delete this so bad but I won’t.
> 
> Love y’all<3


End file.
